Fucking Flappy bird
by OtakuCertified
Summary: In which, the popular game "Flappy bird" has made it to Death City. Along with the generally loathing for self loathing it brings with it. But how is Maka so good at it when she doesn't play that often? Rated T for language and suggestive content


Fucking Flappy bird

**Because this game is an addicting torture tool**

"I fucking hate this game!" Soul nearly threw his phone of the ground in frustration.

Ah, Flappy Bird. The game that had taken the world by an aggressive storm. Almost every youth in Death city had downloaded the game onto their phone and had played it continuously. Trying to beat other's top scores and asking what their friends score was. The tiny little dings and flaps could be heard almost anywhere in the academy. What also could be heard was _WHACK _with a followed grumbled or the occasional "_why am I doing this to myself? I hate this stupid retarded bird!"_ But they'd soon calm down and tried again only to repeat.

Of course the seven hero's of our story had also downloaded this game.

Black*Star was probably the worst at out of all of them. Only being able to get to 14 before smacking the poor bird into a pipe. His weapon, Tsubaki was a little better than him but only with a score of 27 before she decided to rarely play the app. Liz was at a stand of 35, her excuse for not getting higher was that she didn't play it that often and took more care for her manicures to actually invest proper time in the game. Her sister on the other hand stood at a proud 70 points, the score she liked to shove in Black*star's face quite often. Their meister and son of Lord Death refused to go beyond 88 points. Claiming that ruining a perfectly symmetrical score would be criminal.

Then there was Soul and Maka.

The death scythe had a score of 107. Something that many sleepless nights, bathroom breaks and class time took to achieve. In this result Maka had taken away his phone for a period of time and didn't give it back for a few days until he agreed to not be so reckless with it. His girlfriend ever so watchful over him to make sure he didn't get obsessed with the game again. And he was fine for the most part...until he saw Maka's score

367 as her top score.

Soul was flabbergasted and confused. He rarely saw her play the game! How could she have such a freaking high score? It was probably the best in Death City and he had only seen her play it like...10 times.

At first he thought she stayed up all night playing the game. But then he realized that theory was nonsense because she usually slept with him in his bed. Next he considered that she had taken her study time in her room and turned it into flappy bird time. But then he realized again how stupid of an idea that was and had asked her straight out

_ "How the hell do you have such a good score?" He grumbled when they were watching hands half heartedly braiding bits of her hair._

_ "I figured out the game physics of it so it's easy for me" _

_ "Nerd"_

When Soul tried to apply the game physics Maka explained to him, it got him nowhere. Most likely because he had no idea what she was saying when she explained it.

"Soul, turn off your fucking phone, it's two in the morning!" Maka hissed beside him.

"Not until this fucking retarded fat ass bird beats your score!" He grumbled. Maka propped herself up on her elbows. She had stolen his shirt once again as sleep wear (He didn't really mind) and it was still three times too big for her. Immediately she snatched the phone away any held the power button, turning it off. "God dammit Maka! Give it back!" He tried to grab it but his efforts were fruitless

"Sleep now, you and everyone else in this city obsesses over this game way too much to be healthy" Maka shoved his phone under the pillow.

She was right though, and he couldn't deny it at all.

The game was a simple infuriating time passer at first. But it seemed like everyone just wanted to have the better score and would let it consume them inside out. He had been no exception to this and nearly wrecked his health if it wasn't for his watchful girlfriend. Speaking of said girlfriend she was glaring at him in the dark. Waiting for him to apologize and say that she was right again and he'd stop being nitwit over it.

But Soul was a stubborn man and always had been since the beginning of their partnership. Hell, it had taken him two years to figure out that he was in love with Maka, and four more to actually confess his love for her. Sometimes he was amazed that she even waited that long for him, but yet here she was, in his bed...holding his phone hostage.

"I'll do what I want! It's my freaking phone after all" He tried to climb over her to get at his mobile but Maka successfully sabotaged his efforts.

"Soul you pay more attention to that game then you do to me" Maka held him back. Soul raised an eyebrow at her. Red eyes glinting and reading her jade orbs

"You sounded like Blair for a moment, you want play with me too?" He gave her haughty smirk before trying to reach for his phone again.

"Uhh, yeah, that is kinda what I'm saying" Soul nearly had a nosebleed on his bed. He pulled back to stare at his girlfriend to see if she was joking at all.

She wasn't

She had a serious look on her face that usually meant not fucking around (Unless it was with each other)

"Sweet baby jesus Maka! You are just-oh god just get over here" He abandoned his phone in favour of his meister. Kissing at her neck and chuckling in her ear. "If you were feeling so neglected you should have done something earlier"

"I did, you just didn't notice because of that dumb game!" Maka squeaked as he moved his hand to her hip.

"I am never playing that damn game again"

But he did...they all do


End file.
